


Remembering the Call of the Wild

by Steelcode



Series: Calls of the Pack/Calls of the Wild [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Awesome Cora Hale, Collars, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Dog/Wolf Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Harnessess, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey is a Hale, Kidnapping, Liam Dunbar is a Hale, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, Slave Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Twilight Sized Wolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcode/pseuds/Steelcode
Summary: In the year 2012 a treaty was made making werewolves honorable citizens of the world. Allowing those who were hidden and quiet to step into the light and be free with who they are. However as they come into the light a great darkness comes as well.Stiles has been a bait wolf for as long as he dared remember. Each day he wondered when will it end. Till one day it did.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Reine Hale, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Talia Hale/Arthur Hale, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Calls of the Pack/Calls of the Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761772
Comments: 44
Kudos: 321





	1. Outside the Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasmismyweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/gifts).



> I want to give a special thanks to sarcasmismyweapon for being a stupendous beta and giving me such fantastic help and inspiration with this story.
> 
> I also would like to thank skargasm for their SUPERBLY STUPENDOUS ARTWORK!!

“Hale residence Talia speaking.” Talia Hale spoke into the phone after the second ring.

“Alpha Talia, this is Sheriff Jordan Parrish of the Beacon Hills Police Department.”

“Jordan, I’ve told you before to call me Talia. You’ve been a friend with my family for over five years now.” Talia said with a small smile.

“Sorry, Talia…. but this isn’t a social call. My men and I were given information on a werewolf fighting ring and enslavement camp.” Jordan’s voice was grave as he spoke.

“Give me a moment,” Talia said as she moved to her office pulling out a notepad and pen. “Alright give me the details.”

“We’re still running our investigation, but it seems they were using the wolves for hauling gold ore from the mountain. If they weren’t doing that then they were having them fight for entertainment. Upon arrival, the conditions were poor heavy metal cages lined with electricity and wolfsbane. We found five cages with four malnourished and emaciated wolves inside. They were wearing collars that were infused with wolfsbane and appeared to be drugged. After capturing the offenders, we released the wolves from their collars. They were given health check-ups and we’re locating their packs and making arrangements there. All were kidnapped and used for hauling the ore. However, upon checking the structures we found another wolf…. Talia…. he’s in bad shape, really bad shape.” Jordan said, his voice cracking slightly.

“How soon should we expect you?” Talia asked.

< /><

Stiles whined as he was pushed into a transport truck. His whole body hurt. He didn’t understand what was going on. Men in uniforms had smashed through the doors and grabbed Gerard and Kate along with Jared and hauled them away in handcuffs. Stiles could hear the other newer wolves howling with glee while the older wolves…the ones who had been here as long as him whimpered and whined in confusion. Bright lights had flooded his cell startling him at the heavy sound of boots and shouting, he’d recoiled in fear but there was nowhere left to hide in his small cell.

“Sheriff we have another wolf in here…. shit it looks like a cub.” A deep voice said just outside Stiles’ cage.

Stiles listened as the heavy door to his cage creaked and whined as it was opened, he pressed himself back into the cold metal to try and keep any and all distance between himself and the strangers. A tall man with blonde hair stepped in and gave a calm smile.

“Hey, little guy whatcha you say we get you out of here, huh?” The man said calmly, offering his hand to the cub.

<><

Four hours later, Talia heard the distinct sound of a vehicle rolling up the driveway. Setting the last of the ingredients into a bowl for dinner the collected woman dried her hands before moving to the door, finding her husband Arthur already attending to it.

“Sheriff Parrish please come in my wife said you would be coming by,” Arthur gave a warm smile allowing him and another officer in.

“Thank you, Mr. Hale, this is Deputy Haigh.” Sheriff Parrish introduced shaking Arthur’s hand.

“Pleased to meet you, sir.” Deputy Haigh offered. Talia noted how the deputy did not offer to shake her husband’s hand instead keeping his hands close to his person.

“Jordan it’s good to see you, though I wish it was under better circumstances,” Talia announced making her presence known as she pushed down the sleeves of her grey cardigan sweater.

Jordan gave a sad smile and nod. “As do I.”

“Sheriff where is the cub now?” Arthur asked, wrapping an arm around his wife, his hand landing on her opposite elbow.

“We’ve got the animal in the truck with the air conditioning going.” Deputy Haigh stated stiffly.

Talia held back a growl. “If you would like we have a space set up in the den for _him_.” Arthur Hale felt his wife stiffen as her voice edged on the last word. Squeezing her arm gently Arthur moved toward the door only for the deputy to step in between him.

“I’ve got it.” Deputy Haigh said rigidly, quickly disappearing through the door. Jordan sighed shaking his head.

“Sorry about him…. he’s always been like this since the treaty.” Jordan apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

Talia sighed at the excuse, daring not to dredge up that business she ushered Jordan inside. “Please sit and tell us more about our new arrival.”

Jordan sat down handing a folder to Talia and Arthur who sat on an opposite sofa. Talia opened it on the coffee table finding disturbing pictures. It showed filthy cages mud and things she didn’t wish to think about covered the bottoms of them along with the first three inches of the walls. The cages themselves were brown stained chain link at the back of the cage sat a heavy chain with a filthy thick leather four-inch-wide dog collar. Looking closely at the photos Talia noticed blood and hair around the collars rim.

“Was the collar embedded?” Talia asked worriedly despite horrifically already knowing the answer.

Jordan nodded. “Yes, but we had the vet Alan Deaton take a look the best that he could he said it wasn’t life-threatening.”

Arthur growled. “You mean to say that the poor thing hasn’t been treated at all?”

Jordan held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. “The victim was in too much shock and pain for us to do anything more. Any time we tried to get close he’d turn his head and nearly bury it in the ground. We were honestly lucky that…...”

**RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!**

Talia, Arthur, and Jordan launched to their feet upon hearing the thunderous roar. Talia virtually ripped the door from its hinges as the three ran outside finding a shocking sight. Peter Hale, Talia’s younger brother, along with Derek and Isaac, Talia’s son and nephew, all shifted into Beta form with Peter holding Deputy Haigh up by his throat against the side of an animal control truck. Derek was beside his uncle growling and glaring hard at the officer as he dangled from Peter’s clawed hand while Isaac knelt by a bundle of fur on the ground.

“Peter Enough!” Talia growled as she hurried down the front porch steps. As she moved closer, she noticed the bundle of fur was the abused wolf in full shift, currently whimpering and trying to hide underneath’s Isaac’s crouched form.

Peter huffed as he was ordered to release the pitiful man before he none to gently dropped the deputy who landed on his ass coughing as he rubbed at his throat. Derek and Peter moved over towards Isaac and the brown wolf who was huddled in the younger wolf’s grasp. The cub whimpered squirming slightly at Isaac’s touch seemingly trying to get away. At a glance Talia would guess that the newcomer was around the same age as Isaac if he were in human form. At her angle the Alpha couldn’t see much of the cub except a few worn patches along his back, along with a large reddish gash near the cub’s shoulder. Talia internally shivered at the thought of hidden injuries lying just out of her view.

“Haigh what is going on here?” Jordan demanded as he lifted his deputy up by the back of his uniform.

Haigh huffed as he straightened his shirt collar. “I was getting the wolf out and these three attacked me for no reason.”

Derek growled at the man’s blatant lie, stalking over to reveal the discarded nightstick that had rolled under the animal control vehicle’s front right tire. A taser gun wires extended as it had been discharged hanging limply over the tire’s wheel. Jordan glared at the equipment before looking over at the emaciated wolf noticing how it shuttered and quaked in more than just the simple fear of being in a new place with new people. No, the abused form had simply suffered more abuse by those who were meant to shield it from such things.

“How exactly were you getting it out?” Jordan asked sternly, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for an answer, somehow already aware that he wouldn’t like the one he’d get.

Haigh became sheepish almost instantly now that he was caught and facing his superior’s wrath. “It lunged for me so I grabbed my taser…...I kept shocking it…. but it wouldn’t stop so I used my stick.”

Peter huffed listening to the obvious lie before supplying the sheriff. “This cub is so scared he wouldn’t be able to attack a snail. We arrived to find you trying to drag the frightened boy out. Due to your own arrogance you became frustrated when the poor thing refused to move so you thought beating him out would work, yet when that failed you tasered him.”

Talia growled as she stalked up to the man, her eyes bleeding a deep penetrative red. Jordan gulped, he had seen Talia pissed before but this was on a whole other level. She stood mere centimeters away from the Deputies face. Her face slowly shifted to Beta form baring her fangs. “You are very lucky that the sheriff is here and a friend. If you come onto my property again or go near that cub again or any wolf with intentions to cause harm, I will have your badge.” Talia snarled before pulling away and turning to Jordan. “We have it from here, you may leave.”

Jordan nodded at the cold dismissal. “I’ll keep in touch as we move forward with the case. Let’s go Haigh you and I have a lot to talk about.”

Peter smirked as Haigh took on the image of a puppy who got caught pissing on the carpet. Derek handed the stick and taser to Jordan growling at Haigh when he tried to retrieve them. The two officers left and a quick whine reminded Talia and the others that they had a new cub. Moving over slowly Talia took in the newcomer.

The wolf was small in werewolf standards. To an unknowledgeable person the cub would look like an emaciated adult wolf, but from a werewolf perspective the cub was severely underweight. Normally a werewolf at his age when healthy would be about five foot at the shoulder in wolf form, he was less than half of that, maybe two, two and a half being generous. The wolf’s fur was filthy and matted made up of different shades of brown and red. Its claws longer than they normally would be. Spots of red could be seen throughout and the odor was making Talia’s nose curl. As she peered closer Talia could see where the collar had been and while the wound seemed to be healed, Talia was going to have it checked over properly.  
“Alright Peter if you would let’s get him into the medical den. Derek, I want you to go into the house and grab some extra blankets and towels, Isaac go get your mother and tell her to come immediately.” Talia instructed with the air of calmness she was known for as she took charge as the pack’s Alpha. She moved to take Isaac’s spot by the cub’s head.

“Right.” Derek said moving away

“Yes, aunt Talia.” Isaac said as he moved out of the way. “It’s going to be alright.”

Talia listened as both the boys rushed off to take care of their appointed tasks as she and Peter took places on either side of the newcomer. The wolf was shaking, curling himself into a tight ball, his legs curled underneath him, his head curled tight to his body as his tail tucked underneath him. The poor thing trying to make himself smaller than he already was. With his ears pressed tight to his head, the young one was showing total submission.

“It’s alright sweetie. No one is going to hurt you.” Talia said softly speaking in the mothering tone she used with the rest of her pack.

As smoothly as he could Peter reached out to get his arm over the cub’s back to pull him close before wrapping his arms around the cub’s front and back end to lift. Abruptly the fearful wolf lunged snagging Peter’s right forearm in his jaws, clamping down tightly burying his teeth into the older wolf’s arm. Peter and Talia didn’t flinch at the hostile action, understanding it for what it was and remaining calm and relaxed. “It’s alright. There’s nothing to fear little one.” Peter said calmly a deep warm purr like growl rumbling in his chest assuring him that Peter wouldn’t lash out in return for the bite, the cub’s frantic eyes blinked, his dilated pupils shrinking after a moment. “See nothing to fear.”

The cub waited a moment more before he let go and licked at Peter’s already healed wounds in apology cleaning the blood from Peter’s arm.

“You were just a little scared weren’t you.” Talia spoke softly as she watched the cub come out of the mild shock, he had been in after being abused by the deputy.

“I’m sorry I frightened you.” Peter kept his voice even as he explained. “I’m just going to pick you up to take you inside so we can get you cleaned up to get you some food.”

Talia chuckled as she watched her brother reach over and carefully haul the wolf up into his arms. The cub whimpered, whined, and wiggled before pressing his muzzle into Peter’s neck before then moving it under the neck of his V-neck shirt as if the flimsy cloth barrier would shield him from the rest of the world.

“You’re alright shh, going to get you clean, warm…. get you some food.” Peter huffed good naturedly as he struggled to contain the wiggling form as he made his way to a small building next to the main house.

The wolf continued to whimper as Talia and Peter trekked towards the medical. It was made for the medical needs of the pack, along with any newcomers that needed medical attention. It was used, as a rehabilitation clinic for the wild animals they stumbled upon in the preserve. Talia opened the door finding Peter’s wife Reine already gloved and in her doctor’s coat, Isaac stood on the far side of the room.

Reine gasped at the sight of the cub Isaacs earlier warning not doing justice to the sight before her now. Her medical training kicked in shortly thereafter. “Set him on the table Peter.”

As Peter set the cub down upon Reine’s request, the woman put her stethoscope onto the cub’s chest looking at her wristwatch to count out the wolf’s temp. After a moment she removed the stethoscope resting it around her neck, moving her hands under the cub’s belly and chest to examine his internal structure checking for any underlying problems. The cub whined as it pressed his head underneath Peter’s arm hiding himself in the elder’s armpit. Peter scratched behind the cub’s dirty ears uncaring of the dirt that he was no doubt getting on his shirt and under his nails in his quest to ease the wolf’s terror. Talia listened as her son jogged up the path before quietly slipping into the building, his arms full of towels and blankets, which he set down on a small table in the corner.

“He’s definitely underweight…But I’m not feeling any bloating or obvious blocks. Heart Rate was elevated but that’s to be expected.” Reine said as she moved to feel the cub’s legs. “Looks like whatever damage has been done has healed but I won’t be able to get a good look at that neck till we clean him up. Nothing seems out of alignment at the very least.”

Talia listened as Isaac noted his mother’s findings, the Alpha’s eyes watching carefully as her sister in law ran her hands over the cub. The cub was shaky but seemed content to hide underneath her brother’s arm and hadn’t once made a move to attack anyone, keener to hide itself and face whatever was done to him than rock the boat to earn himself a rebuke.

“Alright let’s get him clean. Isaac please get the trimming shears; Derek go to the fourth cabinet on the top and grab the supplies inside.” Reine said softly as she moved to stand behind Peter’s back to look at the cub’s head and face. “Hey sweetie can I see you?”

The cub’s head was firmly hidden in between Peter’s side and arm only the tip of his muzzle was visible. Very gently she lifted the young wolf’s lips revealing his teeth and gums before feeling along his muzzle. “He’s dehydrated, looks like they had him muzzled. He’s got small scars. The poor thing looks like they used duct tape at one point. I’ll check his eyes and ears later, the little guy is pretty scared and there’s no sense in pushing him too far, let’s see about getting him clean.” Reine moved back to the pup’s side once again allowing Isaac to come over with the trimmers that were plugged in underneath the exam table before handing it to his mom. “Alright little one I’m going to trim down your coat to get the mats out then we’ll give you a nice bath.”

The pup remained motionless save his repeated shivering as Reine started up the trimmers. Pressing against the skin Reine began to remove the cub’s matted coat, sloughs of fur began to fall to the exam table. As she trimmed the fur Reine took note of where the browned fur had turned red at some point, feeling with her fingers to make sure the wound had completely healed. Going along Reine’s eyes filled with tears as she watched the dirty mats drop away revealing ticks and fleas hidden deep under along with the worrying sight of the cub’s visible ribs. _“Poor thing must be starving.”_ Reine thought to herself.

Four hours of pulling, shearing, and trimming his fur along with filing his overgrown nails, Talia watched as her son and brother washed the cub down. Trimming his fur down had left him with what a groomer would say ‘summer cut’. The cub still remained quiet and shaky continuing to hide in between Peter’s arm and ribs even during his bath. Clipping his overgrown nails so he could walk comfortably without the painful pressure of his nails being walked on had done him some good as his feet were now resting flat. The cub was small, far smaller than Talia had initially realized, the mats in the wolfs fur had made the young one look bulkier than he actually was, giving more volume and hiding what was laying beneath the stained and matted fur. It was going to take many good meals and grooming to get the cub in healthier shape.

“Talia come here please?” Peter asked of his sister with a wry chuckle of amusement. Talia wasn’t sure why Peter was amused in such a dark situation, but it had to be something uplifting and at the moment they could all use that. She came upon the tub where Peter and Derek had dutifully been washing what remained of the boy’s soiled coat only to gasp in surprise.

Talia braced herself but what she found was truly unbelievable. Standing there where the brown and red wolf had stood was now the glimmering of white fur, patches of what could be a pristine white wolf peeked through the residual traces of staining. Staring back at the wolf that held scared golden eyes Talia realized that the boy was going to be a crystal white wolf once his fur grew out again.

<><>

Stiles couldn’t understand it. He was completely baffled, bewildered…not to mention confused. When the man that reminded him of an overgrown rooster opened the door of the transport truck Stiles had pushed himself to the back of the crate. Just like with Trainer, the man who would punish him as well as throw him into the fights, the rooster man didn’t like that and started to demand that he come out.

“Move it you waste of space shifter,” Rooster had snapped. Stiles, however, couldn’t find the strength to move, with the door open the scent of strange wolves had rushed into the confined space. Stiles had whimpered and whined. He was in another pack’s territory a massive pack by the multitude of scents, Stiles had seen enough fighting about territory and didn’t wish to be a part of one. Rooster took the whines as insolence, just like many of the handlers at the mine did.

“I said move!” Abruptly Stiles found himself staring down the barrel of what looked like a gun, but no gun he had ever seen. In between blinks two wires shot out of the barrel and stuck into his side before piercing pain shot through him forcing him to slam into the low roof of the crate. The shocks continued till Stiles thought he was about to die. His entire body felt like it was being set ablaze, sparks of electricity shooting up his body. When it stopped Stiles had flopped to the ground panting heavily and whining as his whole body shuddered from the shock.

“If you don’t want another round, get your furry ass up and move it,” Rooster growls spit flying from his mouth.

Whining Stiles staggered to his feet, his body swaying as he desperately tried to move, but his body wouldn’t cooperate his back legs kept going out while his already weakened front legs wobbled as they tried to support his weight. With a resisting body Stiles moved to the end of the crate it was only a two to four-foot drop to the ground but…it was still terrifying.

“What are you waiting for, runt? Move!” Stiles shivered as he geared up to jump only to feel a sharp crack to the back of his neck, his feet slipping to fall out of the truck and land heavily on his left shoulder and side. However, that was not the end of it. Rooster growled and began to repeatedly smash his black stick into Stiles’ ribs and head. _Please let this be the end…. please dad…. mom. I’m so tired…I just want to see you again._ Stiles thought his eyes beginning to close ready for the end to come if only the world would be that kind.

**RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!! THUMP**

Stiles eyes flew open as the painful blows stopped and were replaced by warm hands running through his fur. Lifting his head Stiles found blue eyes staring down at him.

“It’s okay. We’ve got you.” The boy was lean and muscular in human form with dark blonde hair. Stiles listened as a door opened and the pounding of three different pairs of feet ran towards them.

The boy gently moved around and pulled the wires from his pelt before lifting Stiles and pulling him a small ways away. For the longest while Stiles remained quiet but frantic as he halfway listened to the conversations. The strong authority voice of the Alpha, the deep gravel voice of he guessed the Left Hand, and the even deeper voice of the slightly older boy the one that smelled like old tanned leather; Rooster’s voice comes into play a couple times but soon the sound of the truck leaving made Stiles relax slightly, after all, if the truck was gone, so was Rooster. The Alpha gave orders to the cubs surrounding him before the older male crouched over one of his arms coming down to cover Stiles’ back.

It was instinct and a last-ditch effort that gave Stiles the adrenaline to bite into the man’s arm. As his fangs sunk in Stiles immediately thought of the pain that was going to come to him for such a hasty and foolish action. Minutes seemed to pass before Stiles opened his eyes finding two kind smiling faces, slowly he released the man’s arm whining as he cleaned away the blood in apology. The man and Alpha gave comforting words before the man picked him up.

Wherever Stiles thought they might take him, another cage, or perhaps another place for him to earn his keep, the little wolf didn’t anticipate being taken into a small building….and cleaned and not just a blast with cold water from a hose like he is used to, but actually cleaned with warm water, soap. The pack healer had gone to great lengths to remove all the matted fur that hung heavy on his frame, taking it away from him, they trimmed the overgrown nails making it easier for him to stand without the pinching sensation on the curled over nails, but why?

Why were these wolves being so nice? He wasn’t pack to them; he was an intruder in their territory. Why wasn’t he being beaten for biting the older male? The left hand of the Alpha, surly that deserved a harsh punishment, yet he was only given smiles and they weren’t even the wicked ones that came before pain.

“Talia come here please?” The older male had called. Stiles watched as the Alpha came into view her face going into total shock as she stared down at him.

Stiles couldn’t help but whimper…What was going to happen to him now?

Poor Stiles


	2. The Hale Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would once again like to thank Sarcasmismyweapon for being such a STUPENDOUS BETA!!

“Is he…White?” Talia stammered, grasping the edge of the washtub for support.

“Ever the astute answer dear sister,” Peter remarked as he ran the faucet hose over the cub’s back as the last of the soap was cleared away with the last of the muck and grime that had stubbornly clung itself to the cub’s body.

Werewolf coats varied by region just like normal wolves. The most common coat colors were pale blonde, silver or sandy brown color, or a mixture banded with black, white, gold, and brown. The Hale pack was known for their black coats of varying shades. The only true full dark black coats of the pack belonged to Talia and Derek.

“But a full white-coated wolf hasn’t been seen in this territory since great grandads time,” Talia stated in disbelief, her voice shook in awe. “They were said to have moved to the far northern regions of Canada.”

“Let’s talk about this later Talia,” Reine stepped in. “I’d like to get this little one warm and comfortable, maybe try some food.” Talia shook herself out of the shock of discovering the uniqueness of the pup’s coat to see Peter and Derek rubbing the cub down with thick soft towels while Reine carefully ran her fingers over the shaven coat rubbing just behind the cub’s ears. “Well great news is that I don’t see any ticks…And it looks like the flees were all treated in the bath, his skin is starting to heal itself up too. Alright, so the next big thing is getting him nice and comfy in the nest and get some food into him. Derek, will you go and get some rabbit meatballs and sheep’s milk?”  
Derek nodded, moving to leave the room again while Peter carefully gathered the cub up and moved him into a puppy penned area on the far side of the clinic. Made up of half the room the padded area was filled with blankets, cushions, and pillows on one side and a small sunken area with a drain while just next to on it parted by a small was a large twenty-eight inch by twenty-eight inch by one-inch deep water fountain that was sunk into the ground. As carefully and quietly as possible Peter stepped over the small threshold of the nest area and settled down on a large cushion setting the cub down beside himself. The cub curled up again but not as tight as he had before his paws still laid under him but he kept his head pressed into Peter’s stomach, his muzzle hidden under the fringe of Peter’s t-shirt. Isaac having followed them sat on his father’s other side giving the cub a small smile, while Talia and Reine stood on the outside observing.

“So, overall mom, how is he?” Isaac inquired watching as the cub pressed closer into his dad’s side.

Reine sighed. “He’s not as bad as I originally feared when I first saw him. He’s definitely underweight which has no doubt stunted his growth. Poor things been exposed to wolfsbane so long that his whole body was just fighting to keep him alive. I’m honestly surprised he didn’t go into shock when they removed the collar, though I really question the brains of the vet that supposedly looked at him. Person has the brains of jellyfish all mush.” Isaac and Peter couldn’t help but chuckle at Reine’s displeasure, the headstrong woman was always at her fiercest when it came to the cubs. “My main worry is his mental health. He’s been through so much at such a young age and I’m very concerned at how far the abuse went, without knowing when they took him, I hesitate to even think of the pain done. He’s definitely touch-starved so that is going to be a big thing towards getting him on his feet.”

Peter ran an affectionate hand over the cub’s head feeling the poor thing shiver under his gentle touch. The poor pup was so scared, so hurt yet when you looked into his eyes you could see the warmth, and sweetness that was hidden behind the fear, how eager he was for a kind hand. All this pup wanted was to be safe and loved.

“Aunt Reine?” Reine turned and found Derek standing with a wooden bowl reaching for it Reine found the meatballs halfway submerged in milk; she also saw a few hearts and livers as well. “Thought a little treat might encourage him to eat?”

“Well if you’re sneaking some of the famous Arthur Hale hearts, I think we’d better give it a try.” Reine chuckled as she took the bowl and stepped over the barrier and settled down in front of the cub. “Hey little one you must be hungry. Want to try a little meat-meal?”

Meat-meal was really just the Hale version of oatmeal, however, instead of oats the wolves used raw ground rabbit, deer, moose mixed with goat or sheep’s milk, and a flavored electrolyte shake. It was about as far away from oatmeal as you could get, but it did what it was intended to. It was mostly given to the new cubs that came into their care to get them big and strong but they also gave it to the rescued animals that were brought to the clinic. The meat-meal was a good starting food for those who were sick or just needing something healthier to fill themselves with in order to get stronger.

The cub twisted it’s head a small way away from Peter’s chest where it had buried it’s snout into the man’s shirt, it looked at the bowl curiously it’s head tilting to the side as his nose twitched at the scent, small huffs of air were heard as the cub continued to scent the aroma of the offered meal, yet the cub didn’t move instead giving a whine before setting his head down on Peter’s lap. Reine and Peter shared a look, they had seen abused cubs before and normally when hungry they would basically attack the bowl eating so fast that they didn’t care if they got sick from their overeager behavior, so to see a cub not even move for the food that he clearly wanted was distressing.

“Why won’t he eat mom?” Isaac questioned worry seeping into his tone.

Reine slowly reached over and ran her hand over the cub’s side. “I’m not sure honey…Could be he’s too nervous with all of us around or it could be that he’s got an upset stomach.” She stared a moment more at the cub contemplating the options before her, ultimately informing the pack. “I really don’t want to tube feed him if I don’t have to but…With how skinny he is I would really like him to eat sooner rather than later.”

Everything was quiet for a moment before a gruff huff sounded catching everyone’s attention as Derek started stripping out of his black t-shirt and jeans before crouching down on the floor. In between one blink and the next Derek’s crouched tanned form was replaced by a dark black wolf. Talia couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her son’s form; standing at five feet at the shoulder Derek was at the peak of health. His muscles moved smoothly under his healthy black coat; he stood proudly with his head up but his tail down for the respect of his mother’s position. Talia rubbed his thick ruff of fur around his neck before allowing him to pass by her and enter the pen.

Reine watched as Derek slowly hopped over the pen fence, his movements deliberate but cautious so as not to scare the cub further who whimpered at the sight of Derek but stayed pressed close to Peter’s side. Snuffling at the cub’s side Derek gave a small chuff before moving to the bowl and taking a bite raising his head to show a milk mustache around his muzzle which he instantly licked away before pushing the bowl closer to the cub and stepping away. Waiting and clearly inviting the cub to take the food. Everyone sat very still as the cub moved, slowly rising to a sitting position before looking down at the bowl again. The cub whimpered, pressing his ears tight to his head before looking at Derek again seemingly to ask _Is it really okay?_ Derek gave another soft chuff before lowering his snout and nudging the bowl towards the cub urging him to eat. Hesitantly the cub lowered its white head and took a gentle lap of the milk with his tongue, freezing the moment the crème hit his tongue. His body trembled as he lifted his head just a hair to look about, no one was acting aggressively towards him and with that, he began tentatively lapping at the milk and meat mixed smoothie. Reine stood and moved out of the pen as the cub ate Derek taking her spot around the cub, slowly so as not to spook him before he fell in line beside him and began giving small gentle licks to his back and neck gently applying his own scent to the newcomer in comfort. The cub stopped eating for a moment twisting his head to the side to catch a glimpse of him but continued to slowly eat.

Peter smiled at his nephew, Derek may act big and tough with a hard exterior but really he was a softie with a heart of gold. The cub still smelled of fear and sadness yet at the current moment it was diluted a bit by contentment and warmth. As the cub finished the bowl he looked up at Derek and cocked his head in a way that made both Reine and Talia lightly chuckle. The pup unsteadily got to his feet still keeping low as he stretched out to sniff at Derek’s chest. Derek leaned down and scented the cub’s head before licking a strip between his ears and down the back of his neck. The cub lightly wagged its tail though it stayed low to the ground even as he reached up and licked at Derek’s muzzle nuzzling under his chin. Derek grumbled slightly before settling down on the pillows and blankets resting his head on his paws. The cub whimpered and tap-danced on his front paws for a minute before moving to lay near the black wolf. Derek lifted his head giving a gruff chuff before shifting and curling around the cub licking at his muzzle and face cleaning away the meal that still rested on his face. The cub squirmed for a few minutes but soon relaxed under the older wolf’s ministrations. Curling up the cub’s eyes slowly began close as loud sound of purring drew the elder wolves’ attention to the pup fast asleep with Derek resting his head comfortably on the smaller wolf’s head.

Reine and Talia chuckled lightly before moving out the door with Isaac close on their heels, Peter moved to follow when he felt something grasp the hem of his shirt finding the cub awake and away from Derek’s side. The cub whimpered eyes growing large, smiling softly Peter nodded before looking at his pack and giving a curt nod as he began to undress without another thought. He shifted into a brown wolf with a dark mask that enhanced the appearance of his golden eyes which stood out while most of his body were lighter except his darker legs. Standing at five foot and nine inches at the shoulder, Peter was the largest of all the Hale pack, Derek was the only wolf coming close to his size. Sniffing the cub’s face and ears Peter could detect the now faint scent of the cub’s previous… ‘lodgings’…Mud, other wolves, men, and far fainter the smell of wolves bane. Peter wanted to growl but held his anger back tightly clenched behind his fangs and instead chose to go about nuzzling the cub’s muzzle and neck before laying down on the opposite side of the cub and nephew encasing the cub in a protective ring. Licking gently behind the cub’s ears for a moment Peter’s eyes grew sad at the thought of a cub going through such hardships. He couldn’t even imagine any of his three children being in such a predicament. Derek added his own ministrations to the cub’s back and side but paying special attention to the cub’s once injured neck as if trying to defeat the cub’s past abuse. Whimpering the cub pressed close to the both of them burying his head into Peter’s chest fur before Peter rested his head over the pup’s head and neck. Peter sighed as he listened to the cub’s breath even out and his heart rate slow, at least the cub was safe now. Peter closed his eyes with a happy chuff and gave Derek a gentle lick before settling down.

On the other side of the medical den’s door Talia gave a soft smile before lightly closing all the door.

“Derek has always been good with the cubs. He always seems to know just what to do.” Reine said smiling. “He knew the cub was worried about being punished or being given poisoned food and showed him the best way he could.”

“He’s always been the closest to the cubs whether bitten or born,” Talia stated looking at the closed door. “Behind his gruff exterior and he is truly a gentle soul.”

Reine sighed her face growing grim. “Talia the cub’s fur is rare…And worriedly so.”

Talia nodded her hand moving to her chin in acknowledgement. “Yes, it’s definitely concerning, as far as I heard there were only a few small groups left…But they were all secretive and were in the dark.”

“It will be difficult to find his pack then…Poor thing he has lost more than just himself then.” Reine stated sorrow filling her voice.

Talia sighed looking at the closed door of the medical den again. _“Poor cub.”_

Stiles yawned as he groggily woke up. He didn’t want to wake up, his stomach was full and his body warm and comfortable. His eyes flew open at the thought. Warm? Full Stomach? That wasn’t right. Lifting his head, Stiles gauged his surroundings two strange wolves laid on either side of him asleep, the black one’s head resting beside his while the others rested on the far side of the black one’s head encircling him. As he looked around finding the soft pen, running fountain, and overall clean area.

_So, it wasn’t a dream,_ Stiles thought. _I was brought to another pack’s territory._

Carefully he wiggled out from under the two strangers and carefully treaded around the pen. The fence was low and easy to clear if he wanted to…Did they not expect him to escape? Or to try? Weakly he stood on his hind legs his front paws draped over the bars. _One good push…_ Pushing as much as his legs could Stiles tried to hop over…Only to get only halfway

_Come on really?_ Stiles growled internally as he wiggled and shifted on the bar under his stomach. Whimpering lightly, Stiles grew anxious as he continued to fight with getting over the fence, his body moving clumsily as it scratched for purchase. Eyes tightly shut the young wolf began to feel the all too familiar tightening in his chest, his breath feeling restricted.

**_He’s nothing but a runt…Useless…._**

**_Let’s have our champion have his fun…Come on runt time for playtime._ **

Tersely Stiles felt himself being lifted by his neck hide and gently placed on the soft cushions before the feelings of fingers combing through his fur as a warm tongue lapped at his face startling him to open his eyes. The pitch-black wolf from before lay in front of him sadness and worry somehow filtering into his golden eyes even being a wolf like he was. He licked at Stiles’ muzzle and face before getting up and sniffing at his neck and shoulder beginning to clean the fur there. However, the feeling of fingers running through his fur never stopped; they gently smoothed and scratched at his shortened coat massaging his ears and just behind his head. Gaining the courage to look up Stiles found the left hand of the pack from before or was it yesterday? Looking down on him with concern his eyes showing his wolf was just underneath the human skin. Staring back, Stiles couldn’t help but notice the familiar look of a parent’s concern on the man’s face; it brought a small bit of both sadness and loneliness to his heart. His dad had always had that look on his face. A parent’s prerogative he would say when he and his packmates would come home late… _I’ll never hear that again._

“Shh…Shh little one it’s alright,” Peter whispered gently as he ran his fingers through the cub’s fur. It had been a little bit of a surprise to see the cub had tried to escape but completely understandable. The cub was in another pack’s territory alone and with no one to defend him. It saddened Peter to think that the cub was no older than his daughter and sons, how scared and confusing it must be to be treated like a lifeless being one moment then to be brought to another place and shown kindness. It was a hard life no cub should have to see at this age. Hearing a light whine Peter looked up and found his nephew standing beside him, his ears back and his eyes large with worry. On reflex Peter rested his hand on the back of Derek’s neck and gave a small squeeze, “He’s still hurting nephew but he’s safe now. Why don’t you go and see if breakfast is ready and bring some back? I’ll stay and settle our guest.”

Derek gave another low whine before jumping over the low fence with a graceful ease to the motion and heading out the four-legged door. Peter smiled before turning his attention back to the cub strewn across his lap. “So little one it looks like you and I are able to do some talking,” The cub looked up at him with his big golden eyes a whine escaping him, “Now don’t worry I’m just going to explain what’s going on. First of all, my name is Peter Hale and you are in the Hale territory in Beacon Hills, California;” The cub tilted his head slightly seemingly listening to Peter, “We’ve been put in charge of your care while the…Police work on their case. You have nothing to fear here little one. My sister Talia, our Alpha will protect you with her life as will this pack.” The cub seemed leery of believing him and that was understandable. It was going to take time to earn the trust of an abused cub like the one he was currently petting.

For a few moments the two just sat quietly letting the information sink in until the cub’s head lifted with a twitching nose at the delectable smell of food. Turning slightly Peter found his mate dressed in casual jeans and a lavender blouse coming in with a full plate and bowl in each hand. The cub hesitantly got up seemingly fighting with wanting to stay close to Peter yet wanting to be away from the stranger entering the nest. Reine handed Peter his plate consisting of a large steak, bacon, fried eggs, tomatoes, and mushrooms along with several sausages and two slices of Irish Soda Bread with butter.

“Arthur cooked, huh?” Peter stated as he started in on his food. Reine smiled and nodded.

“Yeah said seeing the cub had brought on a little homesickness and decided to give a full English breakfast to get past it. How’s our guest doing? Derek seemed to be in a fit when he came in.” Reine spoke as she kneeled down and placed a bowl of meat-meal in front of the cub, this one filled with the cooked fixing from breakfast mixed in.

The cub sniffed at the bowl before looking at Peter who gave a sad smile but nodded encouraging the cub to eat. Keeping a wary eye on Reine the cub moved towards the bowl and began to eat cautiously at first then seeming began to realize his hunger and eat faster.

“He slept through the night but I account that to the stress of the day and a full belly. This morning he tried to jump the fence but fell short…. Being stuck seemed to trigger something because the scent of his fear woke both me and Derek.” Reine looked at Peter with worry before turning her attention to the cub again who was oblivious as he happily chowed down on the offered meal. “It was so strong Reine…It reminded me of those days with Isaac…And Liam.” Reine reached out and massaged her mate’s neck rubbing her thumb over his pulse point in his neck.

“Peter, they’re both safe and they’re going to stay safe. We’re all safe and so is this cub, the pack is strong. Will there be rough nights? Yes, I suspect so, but he has us now to watch out for him as he moves forward. As long as he learns that there is love and hope for him here…That he has us to lean on he will get better. It’s just going to take time.” Reine’s voice was steady and it was that steadiness that was what had drawn Peter to her that and her way of staying hopeful even when things seemed bleak.

**_BBBUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPP!!!_ **

Startled Peter and Reine turned to the cub who sat licking his lips of his breakfast before breaking into laughter. “Excuse you.” Reine chuckled at the surprising response to the pup diving into his meal before getting up. “Well, it seems that he definitely approves of Arthur’s cooking. After you finish, I want to give him another once over and get some blood to check that he doesn’t have anything lingering from his past.”

Peter nodded; he hadn’t expected anything less of his wife. “Do you want him to stay in the nest for the rest of today?”

Reine looked at the cub who had begun to lick his paws before turning her head back to her desk. “I think it’ll be alright for him to go into the yard but I don’t want him running around too much. Maybe Arthur can sit with him while you talk with Talia about our new little one’s lodgings. I’m sure Isaac would be happy to join as well.” She moved off towards her supplies, preparing for the exam of the cub.

“Are Laura and Sam back with Malia, Liam, and Dean?” Peter asked, getting up and stretching. The cub whined and stood on the tips of his paws wagging his tail slightly. Peter couldn’t help but smile at the cub’s hopeful looking antics. Clearly not wanting to be left behind.

“Yes, they got back about five this morning. Malia said Liam did well in the game and kept his cool.” Reine replied as she put on a pair of gloves. “Alright want to get him on the table.” Peter nodded scooping the pup up in his arms before stepping over the low fence and into the medical part of the room resting the cub on the metal table. “Alright, first I’m going to get some blood then give him some antibiotics…. Okay little one just going to give you a little pinch…”

The cub yelped as he was stuck with the needle shooting up out of Peter’s arms like an electrocuted cat before collapsing on the table unconscious. Peter looked at Reine who held the needle up full of blood. “Do you think he’s afraid of needles?” Peter questioned

“Oops.” Reine stated bluntly.

Stiles groaned as he slowly came around, he could feel the steady warmth of fingers guiding from the top of his head down towards the middle of his back. Nails carefully scratching his back comfortably drew him further awake as the sound of barks, yips and growls came from farther off. Opening his eyes Stiles blinked in warm golden rays of sunlight before clearing his vision and finding a large fence made of fence posts and wire surrounding a large space of yard filled with fruit trees. Peach, apples, cherries, persimmons trees along with a few others filled the yard giving it an enchanting sweet smell along the edge of the fence were a rows of vegetable and herb gardens. It felt like something out of a dream, Stiles rolled to his stomach from his previously prone form where he had been laying on his side. The leaves of the trees were sprouting their fall colors of orange, red and yellow. Farther off Stiles could see three wolves rough housing as the leaves fell in a dancing lazy rain around them.

“Truly beautiful isn’t it?” The voice startled him glancing to his left Stiles found a tall broad-shouldered man whose hair was a light chestnut color with piercing blue eyes but not nearly as distracting as a distant Irish accent lacing the man’s words.

“This is our tearmann, sorry sanctuary most of the cubs call it the Forest of Youth. It’s where they learn before adventuring past the fence and into the far deep woods of the Preserve.” Stiles looked at the man as he spoke, his voice seeming to speak of the old stories of deep forests that he was told as a younger cub. “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Arthur Hale, Talia is my wife.” He motioned out to the cubs that were tussling not far off from them, introducing them to the new cub. “The cub with reddish brown fur with the white underside is our youngest Cora, the tannish cub she’s wrestling with is Liam, Peter’s youngest while the light grey is Isaac one of his twins. There are many wolves and humans in the Hale pack.” The man’s kind eyes lowered to stare down at the inquisitive eyes of the cub who was attentively listening. “My sister is human, Ciara while her husband Hayden is a wolf. Talia and I are the Alpha pair, Peter is a wolf but Reine is a combination of wolf and coyote. Her daughter Malia and Isaac’s twin sister is a full werecoyote and just as tough as any wolf. We have others in our pack that were given the gift they have taken to following our daughter Laura and her mate Sam. Laura is our eldest while Derek is our middle child Cora is our second to youngest while Dean is our young little firecracker though he eats and has more energy than that of any werewolf cub we have ever seen.” Stiles listened as he watched the other cubs continue to tussle around on the ground. “We all live for each other; we defend those who have been hurt or used by cruel people. We shall protect you and you are more than welcome to find a home here if you wish or we can help you find your pack, wherever they might be.”

Stiles whined at the thought of his old pack…Of his father and mother but most of all a sadness grew from remembering a wolf who had betrayed them…All for his own selfishness. Abruptly all three of the cubs came rushing to them Isaac at the head due to his longer legs while Cora and Liam lightheartedly shoving and nipping at each other. All three stopped a few feet away panting looking like overgrown puppies especially Liam with his one-half droopy ear, Cora seemed more out of breath and nonchalant about being there. Isaac was the calmest out of the three his tail slowly wagged from side to side sitting down as soon as he got within five feet of Arthur instead of pushing the boundaries

“You all are doing much better with your tackling, Liam you’re still leaping just a bit too high remember you want to aim close to the shoulders so your opponent can’t attack you.” Arthur said, ruffling the cub’s fur on the top of his head.

Stiles watched as Liam shook his head fur seeming annoyed that it had been messed with. _Don’t touch the dew._ Cora casually moved forward and began to sniff at his fur giving grumble like growls before laying down and resting her head on his back. Stiles lay frozen not moving an inch looking back at Cora in shock. This was the second time he had been so close to another wolf without being attacked, normally he would be a chew toy or…Food for the other but here was another wolf he didn’t know laying down beside him and resting casually with him as if it wasn’t anything odd for her to curl up against a total stranger, maybe it wasn’t, but for Stiles this was shocking.

Arthur chuckled. “Seems like a puppy pile is about to start.” Stiles twisted his head about and cocked his head to the strange saying before watching Liam move and lay down in front of him, his head coming to rest on Stiles’ paws as he rolled to his side. Isaac moved closer, curling into the place next to Stiles settling his head just over Liam’s ribs pressing his back into Stiles’ right front shoulder. Gentle fingers began to rub behind his ears as a sense of calm nestled around like being tucked in with a handmade quilt, a deep rolling voice joined it vibrating in him like a powerful bass as he was lulled by a far-off tune.

A'níon mhín ó, sin anall na fir shúirí  
A mháithairin mhín ó, cuir na roithléan go dtí mé

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach  
Dúlamán na farraige, be'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

Tá ceann buí óir are an dúlamán gaelach  
Tá dhá chluais mhaol are an dúlamán maorach

Bróga breaca dubha are an dúlamán gaelach  
Tá bearéad agus triús are an dúlamán maorach

Góide a thug na tíre thú? arsa an dúlamán gaelach  
Ag súirí le do níon, arsa an dúlamán maorach

Rachaimid chun Niúir leis an dúlamán gaelach  
Ceannóimid bróga daora are an dúlamán maorach

Ó chuir mé scéala chuici, go gceannóinn cíor dí  
'Sé'n scéal a chuir sí chugam, go raibh a ceann cíortha

Cha bhfaigheann tú mo 'níon, arsa an dúlamán gaelach  
Bheul, fuadóidh mé liom í, arsa an dúlamán maorach

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach  
Dúlamán na farraige, be'fhearr a bhí, be'fhearr a bhí  
Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach  
Dúlamán na farraige, be'fhearr a bhí, be'fhearr a bhí  
Be'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

Sometime later Stiles woke to a light tugging on his ear and growling. Opening his eyes, he found the tan cub Liam tugging on his ear as his tail thrashed frantically from side to side. Noticing Stiles was awake Liam let go, dropping down onto his front legs his rump high in the air as his tail twitched viciously. Stiles stared in confusion tilting his head as he watched Liam bounce towards him then bounce back barking and growling in an odd fashion it seemed so familiar yet…. Yet so far away like another life. Noticing Stiles’ confusion Liam got up and whined laying down on his belly, his ears going back. Stiles whined at seeing he had made Liam upset he hadn’t meant to; he just didn’t understand. Getting to his paws Stiles stepped closer and nudged the cub that stood slightly taller than him nudging his muzzle. Liam looked up at him curiously as Stiles slowly dropped his front legs and raised his rump up wagging his tail slowly giving an eager whine and light bark as he mirrored the foreign invitation the other cub had given him. Liam’s transformation was instantaneous; he swiftly was on his paws barking and bouncing around racing around in circles like he had just been given a ton of sugar and caffeine. Stiles watched in amazement to the fast reaction from the other wolf, how he raced about in frantic bursts of speed as his paws dug into the earth and propelled him around the yard. Stiles watched avidly, his tail beginning to wag in earnest, it looked fun. Stiles barked excitedly and began to run alongside the excited pup, following his lead in the circles around the yard, the spontaneous jumps into the air and the ever-present barking that erupted from either of them when they collided with each other in their race around the yard. Stiles couldn’t recall another time where he felt this free, this alive.

 **Derek** **Cora**

**Isaac Peter**

Medical Pen How Stiles was stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dulaman is by Celtic Woman. The translating is:
> 
> Oh gentle daughter, here come the wooing men  
> Oh gentle mother, put the wheels in motion for me
> 
> Seaweed from the yellow cliff, Irish seaweed  
> Seaweed from the ocean, the best in all of Ireland
> 
> There is a yellow gold head on the Gaelic seaweed  
> There are two blunt ears on the stately seaweed  
> The Irish seaweed has beautiful black shoes  
> The stately seaweed has a beret and trousers
> 
> "What are you doing here?" says the Irish seaweed  
> "At courting with your daughter," says the stately seaweed
> 
> I would go to Niúir with the Irish seaweed  
> "I would buy expensive shoes," said the Irish seaweed
> 
> I spent time telling her the story that I would buy a comb for her  
> The story she told back to me, that she is well-groomed
> 
> "Oh where are you taking my daughter?" says the Irish seaweed  
> "Well, I'd take her with me," says the stately seaweed
> 
> Seaweed from the yellow cliff, Irish seaweed
> 
> Seaweed from the yellow cliff, Irish seaweed  
> Seaweed from the ocean, the best, the best  
> Seaweed from the yellow cliff, Irish seaweed  
> Seaweed from the ocean, the best, the best  
> The best in all of Ireland


	3. No Leashes, No Fences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I want to thank you all for your patience and kind comments! I'm sorry for the wait but with multiple surgeries, family drama, and 2020 I've had very little time to write. 
> 
> Also amazing and abundant thanks to Sarcasmismyweapon for their help in editing and being just an all out great friend!
> 
> This marvelous chapter banner was made by skargasm!!!

Talia watched from the front porch of the house a cup of tea in hand a warm smile on her face. It was always a happy sight to see a cub being a cub. The cub they had just taken in appeared to be happy and that was what Talia always wanted what any pack really wanted.

“He’s strong.” Peter stated leaning against the porch railing crossing his arms over his chest. “Most pups his age aren’t playing till months after what he’s more than likely experienced.”

Talia nodded. “We still have to be careful, even a cub has fangs.”

Peter huffed. “Don’t need to tell me dear sister. Reine thinks it would be better to move the cub into a house, and it seems that pens are another thing that the cub has come to fear.”

“Hmm and I take it you want him in your house.” Talia stated with a knowing smirk.

Peter smirked. “Of course, after all I do have an empty room and he seems alright with Liam, that and it seems he’s taken quite the shining to me.”

Talia looked out to where Liam and the cub had stopped laying in the afternoon sun both huffing and panting. Liam then got up and laid by the cub’s side gently settling his head between the cub’s shoulders. The cub looked up at the closeness for a moment before relaxing again.

“Do you have any brilliant ideas for finding out the cub’s name? We can’t keep calling him _cub_ forever.” Talia said a fondness growing in her voice.

Peter gave a wry smile. “Dear sister, it’s as if you don’t even know me.”

“Liam time for lunch.” Stiles startled awake shooting to a sitting position in shock, looking around he found the female, Reine, standing on the outside of the fence. Liam, who had woken up from Stiles lurching, yawned largely revealing his small but still impressive fangs. Sitting up Liam stretched out his neck before standing up and stretching his stiff spine and legs. Shaking out his fur Liam got to his feet before moving to the gate.

Reine smiled at the Stiles. “Come on pup lunch time.”

Stiles stared in surprise from where he lay. _He was getting food again? Really?_

“Come on pup, time to eat.” Reine said opening the gate allowing Liam to walk through. Jumping to his paws, Stiles scrambled after them pressing close to sit properly beside Reine sitting up straight his head forward, ears erect as he had been taught by the Trainer. Reine looked at him strangely before walking towards one of the large houses. Stiles stayed close to Reine, being careful not to walk in her pathway but remain at her heels. They walked only for a few paces before Reine stopped abruptly and with a heavy sigh knelt in front of Stiles. “Cub you don’t have to walk like that, you’re free now, you’re able to walk how you like.”

Stiles looked at her with a cock of his head. _Wasn’t he walking right? How come he wasn’t on a leash?_

“Come on little one let’s eat and we’ll try and explain it better later.” Reine patted Stiles head before jogging up the front porch steps.

Stiles stared after her and Liam as they made their way up the steps and inside. Planting his paws on the first step Stiles whimpered. _How do I get up there?_ Whining Stiles paced back and forth on the first step worriedly. He could smell the food, but couldn’t reach it. Was this a trick? A cruel treatment? Was it…? However, before Stiles could get to lost in his head, he felt someone grab him by the scruff and lift him up off his paws.

_YIPE!!_

Stiles yelped as he was left dangling from the powerful jaws at the back of his neck, his back legs and tail curling close to his stomach. He whimpered as he stared at the ground, his body shivering as he squeezed his eyes shut. _So, I was right it was a trick…They’re no better than…Huh….?_ Stiles was interrupted mid thought as he was set on his paws again. Opening his eyes, he stared slack jawed as he looked up finding the black wolf, Derek, standing behind him. Derek gave a small sigh before lightly nudging him in the back of the head. Stiles stared at him puzzled, Derek gave a light chuff before nudging him again. Slowing standing on his paws Stiles watched as Derek moved around him and into the open doorway. Stiles froze at the doorway for a moment, his body quivering. He had never been allowed inside the last Alpha’s house; the only place he had seen the inside of was his cage and the ring…Along with the dark place. Would this place be like those past places? Would it stink? Would there be pain? Would he…?

_Bark_

Stiles head shot up at the sound of the deep growl like bark finding Derek waiting for him on the inside part of the doorway. The white wolf stared at the black wolf who seemed so calm and relaxed, who smelled healthy and was strong enough to carry him up those few stairs he wasn’t on edge and seemed to simply be waiting for him. Stiles stared at Derek who motioned with his head to follow him giving another bark … _Hurry up._ Swallowing Stiles took a hesitant step forward, his paw stepping out of the sunlight and into the shadowed part of the house, then another till finally he stood inside. As he entered, he took in the house stepping in a vast staircase that led to an overhead catwalk and upstairs. The bottom was open with high ceilings with only a few walls that still seemed open with the glass doors. Behind the massive staircase was an elaborate kitchen and dining room with a large table with one side being bench seating and the other and the ends having chairs. The whole house was decorated warmly with mahogany wainscoting on the lower part of the walls with a bluish grey color covering the top. A large living room stood to his left with a large fireplace and plenty of comfy couches and chairs. Looking to the right Stiles found a large office with a library that held the scent of old books and ink spilling through the open door. Stiles was so tempted to move towards the library…Before…Far before the darkness of the compound Stiles remembered loving to read and draw especially with…. Stiles shook his head. No good came from remembering the past...All that happened was sadness and pain.

“Lunch is on the table everyone wash up.” The warm voice of the Alpha startled Stiles as he watched her settle a large dish on the table.

“I’m telling you I didn’t touch your moose mount Malia!” A young male voice shouted angrily. Stiles watched as people started flooding the room, a tall, athletic, lean teen leading the way down stairs. Her hair was a rich dark brown that ran just a little past her shoulders. She was dressed in roughed up skinny jeans and black combat boots. A black shirt with a blue flannel shirt over it. A black beanie rested on top of her head. She was followed huffily by a young man who seemed to be about thirteen or fourteen, he was a dirty blonde-haired boy wearing a red shirt and jeans.

“Then why does it have your scent and a fruit hat on its Dean?” The girl, Malia growled flashing her eyes slightly at the younger teen.

“I told you I was studying besides I’m already grounded for the lizard stunt last week with Laura why would I try something else.” The teen Dean snarked back. Stiles watched as Malia stood stalk still for a minute before her eyes narrowed.

“CORA!!” Malia shouted

“MALIA!” A petite young woman, Cora, shouted from the top of the stairs with pale white skin, and large brown eyes; her hair was dyed a reddish-brown with blonde streaks she wore a long sleeve grey shirt with a red flannel shirt over it along with wore out and ripped jeans. “You know you keep screaming like that people will think you’re a vixen in heat.”

“You little...” Malia hissed slightly.

Cora took a defensive stance and sneered. “Bring it cous.”

“Cora, no sparing indoors please.” Arthur warned with a low growl.

Stiles watched as the two girls stared at each other as if daring the other to blink, before Malia gave a sneer. “Pistols at dawn?”

Cora chuckled before nodding her head. “Pistols at dawn.”

“Come on sis you know you’ve never beat Cora why try again?” Isaac asked from the top of the stairs.

Malia smirked. “Oh, just to throw her around in the dirt.”

“Eh hem.” Dean cleared his throat looking at Malia with a raised brow.

Malia gave him the look back before smiling. “Sorry cub.”

“Not a cub.” Dean muttered before descending the stairs.

Stiles watched as four descended the stairs while a beautiful young woman with long, light brown hair and hazel eyes stepped out of the library. She was relatively tall with a slim, fit figure dressed in casual jeans and camo t-shirt. A dark African American man with a shaved bald head followed her out wearing a forest green t-shirt and black jeans along with black boots, he had a muscular fit figure with a dark van dyke beard around his mouth. The woman smiled at Derek placing her hands on her hips.

“Hey Der-bear was wondering where you were now, I see?” Derek huffed at her before sitting down giving her and the man beside her a judging look. “Oh, give me a break like your one to judge seeing as you’re hanging out with that cute little thing.” The woman replied looking at Stiles. “Hey cub I’m Laura Mr. Grouchy Brows older sister and this is my husband Sam.”

“Nice to meet you pup.” Sam said, giving a million-dollar smile before squatting down and offering a hand to him. Stiles looked at the man then his hand leaning in cautiously he took in the man’s scent. A deep rich scent of coffee and muffins came off the man, along with the scent of earth and moss. Stiles stared at the hand for another moment before placing one of his paws lightly into the man’s hand. Sam chuckled giving the paw a gentle shake. “Well, it looks like we have a gentle pup in our midst.”

Stiles gave a small bark as Sam straightened up. Laura smiled and chuckled. “Maybe he can teach Derek some manners.” Derek gave a growl before getting up and making a small lunge at Laura.

“Kids no wrestling indoors!” The Alpha called from the kitchen. “Come and sit down before the lasagnas get cold.” The two siblings lowered their heads before moving into the dining room with the others.

Stiles trailed behind head low with his ears slightly back as he watched everyone taking their places. He could see Peter sat at the far end Reine sitting to his left at the table smiling kindly at each other on Reine’s other side sat a short-statured young man with a muscular athletic build he had honey-blonde like hair and blue eyes similar to Peter. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie and jeans his tanned feet swinging lightly under the table Stiles could catch the scent from the young man reminding him of the cub Liam he had played with. Next to him Isaac along with the Malia sat beside him along with Dean. The Alpha sat at the head of the table with her mate to her right, the woman Laura and Sam sat further down from him, beside Sam Cora took her place leaving two spots at the table open. They were all smiling and smelled healthy and strong. Stiles stared and watched as each of them sat in their spots laughing and smiling at each other having friendly conversations…It all felt so warm and…Safe.

“Everyone first of all I’d like to welcome our newest resident.” Talia stated drawing the pack’s attention before standing and kneeling in front of Stiles who stood a few feet from the table offering her hand to him. Stiles whined as he stared at the Alpha. This beautiful woman, with long dark brown hair and eyes had an aura that drew him close; she held respect, warmth, kindness, a mother’s love…And above all a strength that Stiles had never seen before. Yet it’s when she smiled at him and a softness that he hadn’t seen since his mom that led him to move forward past her hand and press into her whining and whimpering giving off small puppy-like growls as he took in her scent. Talia could only smile as she wrapped her arms around him feeling the cub quiver as she rubbed and wiggled into her body. “May you feel welcome and safe in this territory and grow strong and healthy.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Talia pulled away. Stiles whined slightly not wanting the warmth to leave, Talia stroked his head down to the middle of his back. “It’s alright cub there will be more hugs and smiles now and forever. For now, it’s time to eat so you can get your strength back.” Stiles watched as Talia got up and stood at the head of the table before bowing her head. “Let’s pray now. Mother moon we thank you for finding and guiding our new member to us please protect and watch over him, please continue to guide us and watch over us. To you we thank.”

“To you we thank.” The rest of the pack said before raising their heads and filling their plates.

Hearing a low chuff Stiles looked spotting Derek on the far side of the table motioning him to come over. Stiles moved over to the black wolf’s side finding two large lasagna pans full sitting on the ground for them along with large thick slices of garlic bread. Stiles couldn’t help wagging his tail at the sight it looked and smelled like nothing he had had before. Yet before he dove in Stiles looked at Derek and whined. _…Is it really okay?_ The black wolf gave a nod before lowering his massive head and digging into the food.

After dinner which Stiles would say was the most filling meal he’s had, other than breakfast, in his entire life Stiles and the pack were herded out onto the back patio. The cubs sitting on the soft grass while Talia, Arthur and Reine sat on a large outside couch. Stiles sat beside Derek observing Malia and Cora as the two traded growl-like insults.

“Alright cub. Time to figure out who you are.” Peter said with a huff emerging from the house with a large rolled up rug over his shoulder. Tossing down the rolled-up carpet dust flew up from the ground making the cub and others sneeze as dust flew from it. Giving the carpet a kick, Peter smiled as the cub followed it as it rolled out revealing a brightly colored child’s ABC rug.

“Uh Uncle Peter how is the baby rug going to help?” Dean, his youngest nephew asked judgingly.

“Awe ye of little faith little pup.” Peter said before grabbing a tennis ball from the grass and tossing it at the cub, smirking when the cub jumped off the ground catching it midair. “Alright cub reveal yourself to us.” The white wolf stared at the carpet he stood on with the ball in his mouth before looking at Peter cocking his head. “I want you to drop that ball on each letter of your name.” Stiles gave a huff like bark around the tennis ball, before moving forward and dropping the ball on the letter S’ from there letter after letter the ball hit it’s marks.

“S.T.I.L.E.S. Stiles.” Peter spelled out as the cub dropped the ball each time.

“What the heck is a Stiles?” Cora questioned crossing her arms.

The cub, Stiles barked, surprising himself slightly. Derek gave a bark himself before moving and licking at Stiles’ face earning another lighter bark from the cub.

Talia smiled before getting up and moving forward kneeling beside Stiles and her son. “Stiles I want to welcome you to the Hale Pack territory. I know you’ve been through a lot more than anyone of us could understand, but know that you are safe here with our pack. You are under my protection now.”

Stiles whimpered and whined, wagging his tail as he pushed into Talia’s hands feeling them run through his shortened coat reminded him of another warm strong figure who would stroke him as pup to help him fall asleep.

Talia smiled giving a low comforting growl like she would do with her own cubs to comfort them. This white wolf, Stiles, had been through stuff she could only imagine as nightmares yet he still held no ill will towards others no hate…all he wanted was love and comfort. How anyone could be so grotesque to such a sweet gentle soul was beyond the Alpha’s understanding. Very slowly Talia released the happy cub and stepped back quietly removing her clothes and placing them in a pile on a small wooden cubby underneath the stairs of the porch. Turning to Stiles Talia smiled as her body slowly morphed from Beta shift to full till a large black wolf stood in front of the white cub.

Stiles stared in awe at his new Alpha, Talia held an aura about her, an aura that was of wisdom, pride, and authority yet as Stiles stared at her face, he could feel the softness that had held him only a moment ago. Standing up he only made it to about Talia’s lower chest, Stiles could see where Derek got his looks from his fur was the same as Talia’s a rich gleaming black coat that shinned in the late sunlight. Ears flattened to his head Stiles collapsed to his stomach baring his neck to Talia in respect. The female Alpha gave a purr like growl before lightly grabbing his neck in her powerful jaws then after a few moments began to lick tenderly at the fur. Stiles whined licking a little at her muzzle happily accepting her ministrations.

After a moment Talia turned nodding to mate, brother and sister-in-law. Stiles sat up watching as the two men and woman took off their clothes, folding them neatly and placing them into their own places before shifting. Arthur was the first to finish in contrast to Talia’s midnight black coat his was like sunlight, pure gold with a white underside and paws, a scar ran over the top of his muzzle and over his rear. Arthur’s fur glimmered in the setting sunlight as he stepped towards Stiles, his body was only slightly larger than Talia but only by mere inches. Leaning down the massive male wolf gently nuzzled Stiles’ muzzle and cheek before giving a long slow swipe of his tongue across the white wolf’s face. Stiles gave a small yip as he looked up into Alpha male’s big kind golden face and eyes, his tail sweeping across the grass.

Next to step up was the recognizable furry face of Peter as he swaggered up beside his sister and brother-in-law. Giving a wolf like smirk Peter leaned his dark face down and began playfully nibbling and ruffling the small fur on Stiles’ head making it stick up in all directions. Stiles gave a small bark before playfully batting at Peter’s muzzle. Peter gave a small grumbly growl before stepping slightly to his right making room for a new face. A light grey female coyote.

Stiles stared as the coyote walked forward in a gentle, calm manner rubbing into Peter’s fur as she came up beside him. Earning a lick from her mate the coyote moved forward nuzzling Stiles’ muzzle and forehead. The white wolf sniffed at her neck and back catching scents of stream water and herbs, Reine gave soft woofs and whines along with softer growls as she licked at Stiles face once more before stepping back.

Abruptly Stiles laid his head down and covered his eyes with his paws. Peter cocked his head for a moment before looking behind him spotting his daughter and youngest niece getting ready to shift. The two teenage girls smirked as they stripped out of their clothes and changed into their fur coats.

The dark faced wolf chuckled, seems that their newcomer was even more of a ‘gentle-wolf’ than they had thought. Stiles couldn’t help but stare at Malia’s coyote form. While darker brown to blackish with a slightly thicker coat she was also taller than normal werecoyote. Standing just a little taller than werecoyote he had seen in the past Malia seemed to stand where her head would reach the base of Derek’s shoulders. Stiles glanced at Peter and his mate understanding where Malia’s genes were coming from.

While Cora with her wild grass and stream water scent stood beside her with an auburn red coat with a crème white under belly and jaw, she stood just a few inches shorter than Malia but had physically more muscle on her showing her as a full-blooded wolf. The two girls scented the back of his neck rubbing their heads against his neck and shoulder as they walked down his sides looking like a cats rubbing up against a larger dog, Malia more tentative than Cora rubbing slowly and pressing more into Stiles’ shoulder before resting her head on his shoulder blades for a few moments.

Stiles whined and grumbled as the two pressed into him nuzzling their backs and sides giving small cautious licks to their fur in apprehension. Wondering where was or what was too far? The interaction lasted only a little while before Stiles noticed Laura and Sam coming towards them from the deck.

They shifted as they walked towards the growing group. Laura’s fur held a reddish gold coat with stripes of crème that whipped from the back to the front. The smell of leather and red wood wafted from her fur as she drew closer. Meanwhile Sam in his deep rusty brown fur coat smelled of coffee and moss. Stiles gave a small whimper as they stepped forward wagging their tails gently.

Laura gingerly stepped forward offering caring licks to Stiles’ muzzle and face while Sam swiped his tongue along the back of Stiles neck and behind his ears. A misty memory came to mind. A sensible greying muzzle licking and cleaning his face from ketchup after some of his family’s…. _NO!_ Stiles shook his head a little shaking away the memories he couldn’t remember, the past was the past and nothing can bring back ghosts.

Luckily Isaac, Liam, and the younger boy Dean soon walked up in all their nude glory before shifting into their fur coats. Stiles took the three in even though he had seen Isaac and Liam in their wolf forms before. Out of the three Isaac stood out with his light grey coat the top of his muzzle and in between his eyes darker than the rest of his coat. While Liam in his tan to black coat and Dean with his light sandy-brown seemed almost like brothers.

A bit more roughly than the others the three boys jumped and yipped on top of Stiles shoving and nipping lightly as they rubbed into him. Isaac’s warm brown sugar scent mingling with Liam’s smoky wood scent, and Dean’s freshly cut grass. The three wolves continued for a few minutes before a gentle huff caught their attention.

Stiles turned seeing Derek walk up and instantly got to his paws moving towards him. The black wolf approached Stiles with confidence and assuredly nudged Stiles muzzle before draping his neck over the base of Stiles neck licking at his cheek. Stiles licked back before turning and rubbing into Derek’s chest feeling truly happy. Stiles’ body physically sagged as he pressed closer to Derek the scents of the deep woods and leather drifting off him. The white cub could have stayed there forever, but to his sadness Derek pulled back and took a seat beside his mother.

Suddenly Stiles realized that the pack had made a circle around him. They all sat staring at him. Their golden eyes held warmth, kindness, and pride. It was then that Stiles realized yet another oddity. _Why are all these wolves so much bigger than me? Did they eat that stuff in the can that gives that weird guy major muscles?_

Each and every one of the pack even Dean the youngest was taller than him. Stiles stared enviously at each of the other wolves. Their coats were full and healthy…their bodies seemed alive where his looked like a skeleton…. Would he ever look like that?

Sensing Stile’s harmful thoughts Talia barked gaining everyone’s attention. Like a commander acknowledging his troops everyone stood up their heads high and proud. Stiles watched as the circle quivered with a new energy as the pack stared at their Alpha. With her eyes glowing deep red Talia lifted her obsidian head high and howled gaining everyone’s voices…everyone’s except Stiles.

Stiles stared at the pack as they howled with their Alpha. It ignited something deep in him like a spark coming back to light after nearly being smothered. Stiles whimpered and pranced on his paws the energy building inside him. However, soon their call ended, Talia taking off into the trees, the pack hot on her heels as they disappeared into the brush. Stiles stared after them his body on edge and quivering his body electric with the feeling of bonds snapping into place within him. Derek barked gaining Stiles attention before racing off Stiles’ tail wagged excitedly before he too disappeared into the brush.

Stiles didn’t know how to describe the feelings and sensations that were coursing through him. The wind that had raced through his fur as his claws dug into the leaf covered ground as he tore through the forest behind the others, the sounds of the others excited panting as they had raced forward dodging, jumping, and twisting through the trees and undergrowth.

The scents of the redwoods and ferns, of the moss that clung to the fallen logs and the ancient trees, the dew that still clung to each and every leaf…it had all felt so familiar stirring something…A small spark of a long distant fire that had thought been long extinguished. For what felt like only minutes they had run tussling with each other spirited pushes and nips to tails or shoulders as the cubs tried to overtake each other. Stiles had stayed to the outside of the group lagging slightly behind Derek who seemed to take the job of herding his younger brother and cousin. _Was this…Were they really his pack? Could he really be free from collars and chains?_

Time seemed to be an illusion as the night came in and the sun disappeared to rest for the next dawn, Stiles found himself on edge. After returning from the pack run the Left Hand Peter and his mate had led him and their cubs away to the house on the far side of the clearing. The pack had nuzzled goodbyes Peter had shooed him away from Derek and across the massive round driveway to another house that sat comfortably against a wall of trees.

Unlike the main house this one was smaller but still held the comfortable warm atmosphere. Lagging near the rear Stiles watched as the cubs followed their mother through a large door set next to the garage. Following behind Isaac, Stiles cautiously stepped through the doors finding Reine already shifted and dressed helping to wipe down their paws before they shifted back and dressed. Stiles jumped at feeling someone rub his back legs and back, turning around he found Peter shifted and dressed in soft pants towel in hand.

“Sorry Stiles, need to get you clean before you’re allowed in.” Peter said kneeling down and taking one of Stiles’ front legs and began to dry it.

“Okay cubs come on, teeth brushed and off to bed.” Reine said, earning a few whines and huffs as Peter finished wiping Stiles body down.

A few minutes passed before Peter was satisfied letting Stiles roam a little around the house. The house was an open concept with large open living spaces and kitchen, featured in a modern farmhouse style. To Stiles it felt very homey. Pictures of the pack scattered the walls, showing achievements and happy moments were illuminated in the waning sun’s rays and the beginnings of moonlight.

“Come on Stiles let’s get you settled in your room.” Peter called standing by the staircase, his arm around Reine’s waist.

Lightly padding over Stiles sat down at their feet looking at them before looking up the flight of steps. Immediately his ears went back after looking at the steep staircase.

“It’s okay Stiles. You’ll learn.” Peter said. picking Stiles up around his middle and chest. “Come on.”

Swaying slightly with Peter’s steps Stiles hung limply eyes closed tightly shut as they ascended the stairs. His mind was slightly racing all day; he was treated kindly, with gentle hands and words, fed more than once and even promised more, was given the glory of his name again. The Alpha had accepted him without asking for anything, had promised as many hugs and cuddles as he wanted. It all seemed like a dream. _One I never want to wake up from._

At the top of the stairs Peter gently set Stiles down before walking down the hall and opening a door near the end. Head low Stiles walked down and peered into the room where utter shock filled his eyes. A large bedroom with a window seat with shelves full of books, a large queen king sized bed, a desk sat on an adjoining wall while a tv sat across from another door. Skylights allowed the moon’s rays to dance on the hardwood floors. The whole room felt warm and soft…. And perfect.

“When you’re ready we’ll add more and personalize it. For now, please consider this room yours.” Peter said as he watched Stiles slowly walk-in sniffing around the large room before resting his front paws on the bed and slowly getting up onto the soft bed. Stiles glanced out at the forest view just outside his window stars and a crescent moon rising into the sky greeted him.

“Stiles,” Reine called Stiles turned sitting on the bed, “The other cubs are across the hall and we’re the next door down if you need anything.” Stiles gave a small happy bark before laying down. 

“Good night cub. May mother moon watch over your dreams.” Peter said with a warm smile.

“Good night Stiles. Sleep well.” Reine replied softly before following her mate out of the room.

As Stiles settled down on the warm thick quilts that smelled of the pack. Lifting his head and looking once more at the moon rising across his skylights above him. Staring at its Stiles gave a small wolf-like smile as his tail thumped on the pillows behind him.

_It’s so wonderful here. Maybe…Maybe I truly am free. Maybe this pack…Could be my home. Maybe…I could be happy._ Stiles thought before settling down his golden amber eyes closing feeling content and for once in a long while safe.

**_Moonlight danced as Stiles ran his pack racing beside him. His father and mother lagging behind him as Stiles tasseled in the grass with a tawny cub, and blue colored one. It was as they tussled Stiles noticed someone just behind his parents. A silhouette of a large shifter illuminated by the moon behind it. Familiar eyes gleaming in the light, Stiles’ watched as his father turned and in slow motion was set upon by the stranger, its fangs digging into his father’s neck before going after his mother._**

**_“It’s all your fault they died.” Stiles turned seeing more of his pack wearing collars and chained in cages. The Torturer smacking each of the cages with his cane. “You did this. It’s your fault! YOUR FAULT!”_ **

**_Stiles turned to run finding his parents lifeless bodies at his paws, the shifter standing above him, its orange eyes gleaming with its fangs as they neared him, drawing closer and closer. Stiles turned this way and that calling for help as the shifter’s teeth descended on him. Stiles howled in fear._ **

Abruptly his eyes opened and caught in his own mind…He ran.

**ARTHUR**

**TALIA**

**PETER**

**REINE**

**ISAAC**

**MALIA**

**LIAM**

**LAURA**

**DEREK**

**CORA**

**DEAN**

**STILES**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The images I used for Arthur belongs to the artist Tazihound. I own no rights to it or any of the other pictures I use in my stories.


End file.
